


Ai margini della tempesta

by Amaereth



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Lake Mithrim, POV Original Character, Politics
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14766587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaereth/pseuds/Amaereth
Summary: Sulle rive del Mithrim, non sembra esserci altro che tenebra e caos. La schiera di Feanor, giunta nella Terra di Mezzo per muovere guerra a Morgoth, si ritrova priva di una guida, bloccata in una terra sconosciuta e inospitale, priva di protezione verso un nemico che incombe dal Nord.Dove offrire una sicurezza è impossibile, i figli di Feanor superstiti devono cercare di offrirne l'illusione.





	Ai margini della tempesta

_"Allora i fratelli di Maedhros si ritirarono e costituirono un grande campo fortificato nello Hithlum;_  
Morgoth però teneva Maedhros come ostaggio e mandò a dire che non lo avrebbe restituto,  
 a meno che i Noldor non rinunciassero alla guerra tornandosene all’Ovest."

 **IL SILMARILLION, capitolo 13: Del ritorno dei Noldor**  
 

  
  
Le nubi oscure non se ne andavano mai.

La luce delle stelle si rifletteva sul lago, ma a Nord il cielo restava avvolto nelle tenebre, a monito di ciò che si annidava ai margini della tempesta.

Il bagliore dei fuochi del campo sarebbe stato una ben misera barriera. Le fondamenta delle mura, dopo che queste così facilmente avevano ceduto all'assalto del Nemico, erano state distrutte e scavate più in profondità, ma non sarebbero servite più che una staccionata di legno. Niente avrebbe resistito di fronte alla Tenebra; quella era l’unica certezza che Astarien aveva trovato su quelle coste.

Non era un timore, quanto piuttosto una quieta accettazione di un destino scritto molto tempo addietro, quando i sussurri di Moringotto si erano insinuati fra loro, come vento che penetra tra le fessure di una porta.

Era così facile capirlo, guardando le ceneri che erano rimaste; ma così difficile lo era stato dal mezzo delle fiamme.

Erano intrappolati in una terra di nessuno. Quelle lande brulle e rocciose, interrotte solo da specchi d'acqua gelida, non avevano nulla delle verdi vallate solcate dai fiumi promesse da Fëanáro. Tutte le sue promesse, di fatto, si erano sbriciolate come torri di sabbia davanti all’assalto del Nemico, come il corpo stesso del Noldorán, dopo che il suo spirito l’ebbe abbandonato.

Cenere, nel vento.

Era tutto quello che restava del più potente tra gli Eldar, di colui che aveva sfidato i più grandi tra i signori di Arda, di colui le cui mani avevano creato meraviglie che persino i Valar avevano reclamato.

Se persino lui aveva fallito, che speranza potevano avere loro, pallide ombre della sua fiamma? Senza Fëanáro, non avevano nessun faro nella notte, nessuna guida in quella tenebra. E ora, anche Nelyafinwë era perduto.

Il silenzio di Canafinwë era soffocato dai mormorii che cominciavano a sollevarsi dall’accampamento. Tutti cercavano di tenersi occupati, ma era la frenesia dell’attesa, il momento cieco prima della mossa successiva. Ma quale sarebbe stata, Astarien lo ignorava. Tutto quello che vedeva erano le nubi, a Nord. 

*****

Trovò Curufinwë nelle stalle. La stava cercando, le dissero. Aveva lasciato Morifinwë sulle mura, a urlare indicazioni dopo che una di esse aveva ceduto, rovinando su uno dei costruttori. Il terreno in quella vallata sulle rive del lago era cedevole, argilloso, poco adatto alla costruzione di muraglie da difesa. Nelyafinwë aveva parlato di muoversi a sud, di cercare nuovi territori oltre le montagne, prima che l’ambasciata del Nemico lo attirasse nella trappola, come un insetto incauto preso nella pece.

Nessun altro aveva parlato di partire, dopo la sua scomparsa. Invece, si erano messi a scavare.

Le stalle erano state il primo edificio che avevano completato, dopo essersi accampati sulle rive del lago. Loro potevano dormire in tende improvvisate, avvolti in strati di abiti e coperte, ma i cavalli non erano abituati a quel clima rigido, e ancora meno lo erano ai venti gelidi provenienti dalle montagne. Ne avevano persi diversi durante il viaggio, e ancora di più durante l’attacco e nella battaglia che ne era seguita, ma numerosi esemplari erano sopravvissuti. Entrò nell’edificio, seguita dallo sguardo di due Elda che sostavano accanto alle porte. Non fece domande.

All’interno, la temperatura era più mite, ma non abbastanza. Alcuni dei cavalli erano bardati in coperte di lana o iuta, lasciati in stalli vicini perché si tenessero caldo a vicenda. Accarezzò la testa di una puledra, che si ritrasse sotto le sue dita gelide. Ne aveva viste nascere moltissime, nelle stalle di suo padre, nelle campagne che circondavano il colle di Túna. Ma nessuno in un clima come quello, durante i rigidi inverni di Yavanna. Non c’era parete di legno o pietra che potesse respingere quel freddo infido.

Si sentì chiamare, alzò lo sguardo. Curufinwë non era in compagnia dei soli stallieri. Accanto a lui, diversi esemplari che prima mancavano, quelli più forti, che meglio si adattavano alla sopravvivenza su quelle sponde, e un Elda alto, con l’aspetto di chi ha viaggiato per giorni, e non dormiva da altrettanti, un grosso cane accucciato al suo fianco.

Turcafinwë era tornato.

*****

“Le mura sono ancora mezze crollate”, Turcafinwë non si era mai preoccupato né di preamboli, né di convenevoli. “Non fermerebbero nemmeno il peggiore degli eserciti”.

Astarien non si lasciò intimidire. “Mura erette rapidamente, crollano rapidamente”, rispose. Non aggiunse che, non importa quanto a lungo avrebbero impiegato a costruirle, quanto a fondo avrebbero scavato, il loro crollo sarebbe stato inevitabile. Non lo disse, ma Curufinwë lo capì lo stesso.

“I lavori procedono come nei piani”, rispose al fratello. “Non c'è motivo di credere che il Nemico voglia attaccarci ora. Non finché tiene Nelyo in ostaggio, assicurandosi che non alzeremo un dito contro di lui”.

Turcafinwë fece un verso sprezzante. “Il che darebbe a noi una buona ragione per attaccare”.

Astarien lo guardò negli occhi, fin nel fondo delle fiamme che lo avrebbero consumato. Nerdanel aveva chiamato il suo quinto figlio Atarincë, ma in lui non c'era traccia di quell’impulso primitivo che aveva governato suo padre negli ultimi anni della sua vita, di quell'istinto di gettarsi in bocca al nemico armati di una misera spada e di uno smisurato orgoglio, illudendosi che potesse bastare come corazza. Quello non sarebbe mai stato Atarincë, ma era tutto Tyelcormo.

“Non sta a te decidere, e a me neppure”, rispose Curufinwë.

Turcafinwë liquidò quelle obiezioni con un vago gesto della mano.

“Mi ha ascoltato per più di un’ora”, proseguì. “Poi mi ha congedato. A malapena mi ha rivolto una domanda”.

“È uso di Cáno il riflettere prima di agire”.

Turcafinwë eruppe in una risata sprezzante. “Si riflette prima di agire quando si intende agire”. Si tolse una foglia secca dal bordo del mantello, e la sbriciolò sotto le suole degli stivali incrostati di fango.

Curufinwë non rispose, ma Astarien ne conosceva i pensieri, che coincidevano con i propri. Circondati dalle tenebre, stretti nelle catene del ricatto, senza alleati né una guida, qualsiasi azione sarebbe stata avventata. Turcafinwë aveva l’istinto del cacciatore, ma non ne aveva mai imparato la pazienza.

“Li abbiamo, gli alleati”. Anche Turcafinwë conosceva i pensieri del fratello, con un’intimità che Astarien non aveva mai amato. “Mandiamo un’ambasciata a Mantogrigio. Nostro padre ha indebolito le forze di Moringotto. Possiamo attaccare, o dargli il tempo di rafforzarsi, e sarà lui ad attaccare noi”.

 _Mantogrigio._ Astarien guardò Turcafinwë, che della saggezza di sua madre non aveva ereditato neppure una stilla. Il Re che viveva nel profondo delle foreste a sud, circondato da malie che tenevano fuori chiunque non fosse desiderato. Gli elfi scuri che vivevano alle pendici delle montagne parlavano della sua sposa come di una della stirpe dei Valar, che con il suo potere proteggeva il suo popolo dal male che si annidava a Nord.

“Mantogrigio è stato fratello di Finwë, ai tempi del grande viaggio”, proseguì. “Certo anche lui vorrà vendicare la sua morte, vorrà contribuire a scacciare la Tenebra da queste terre”.

“Mantogrigio è anche parente di Olwë dei Falmari”, rispose Curufinwë. Altro non aggiunse. Non serviva ripetere cosa fosse accaduto al porto dei cigni, ma nessuno di loro avrebbe potuto neppure dimenticarlo.

Turcafinwë strinse le labbra. “Quello che è accaduto e quello che è necessario che lui sappia sono cose molto distinte, fratello”.

Astarien si ritrovò ad annuire. Invero, c’erano cose che non era necessario che gli elfi scuri sapessero di quelli che chiamavano “fratelli giunti da oltre il mare”, che avevano accolto in quelle terre, a cui avevano offerto le loro conoscenze e il loro aiuto. Non era necessario sapessero di come Turcafinwë avesse inseguito il primogenito di Olwë, mentre cercava di fuggire verso la sicurezza delle mura del palazzo, quando era chiaro che la battaglia era perduta. Non era necessario sapessero di come i suoi uomini avessero trucidato gli arcieri sul marmo incastonato di perle, del sangue viscido sulle strade che aveva fatto scivolare il figlio del Re. Di come Turcafinwë gli avesse piantato la spada tra le scapole mentre cercava di rialzarsi da terra.

L’odore del sangue scatenava gli istinti di un predatore, e cancellava ogni pensiero che non fosse quello di affondare le zanne nella preda.

“Non sta a noi decidere”, Curufinwë ripeté le stesse parole di poco prima, ma stavolta il tono era definitivo. “Pensavo volessi parlare delle mura”.

Turcafinwë lo guardò per qualche istante, ma alla fine la volontà del fratello minore prevalse. “Le mura vanno rafforzate”, disse. “I lavori sono lenti. Per ogni pietra che viene appoggiata, due finiscono per crollare”.

“I venti sono forti”, Astarien prese la parola. Turcafinwë infine si voltò a guardarla. “E le tempeste frequenti, il terreno molle. Se pensi di poter essere in grado di fare di meglio, attendo i tuoi progetti nella mia tenda”.

“Chiunque saprebbe fare di meglio”, ribattè lui. “Anche gli stallieri.”

Lei resse il suo sguardo.

Il muro a nord est era già crollato una volta. Le tenebre erano state squarciate da un rombo in lontananza, come di un temporale. Il suo crescere di intensità aveva messo in allarme le sentinelle, ed era stata l'unica cosa a fare la differenza.

L'esercito di Moringotto non si muoveva in silenzio, e il clangore delle armature e dei loro passi che si riverberavano dalle chine delle montagne alla valle del Mithrim aveva fatto sì che il loro esercito non subisse l'attacco, ma anzi ebbe a disposizione preziosissimi istanti per far fronte all’imboscata. Le mura non avevano retto. Le poche costruzioni che erano riuscite a mettere in piedi erano crollate tra le fiamme, e al loro ritorno avevano dovuto costruire sulla cenere e sulle macerie, persi nella Tenebra e privi di una guida.

“I lavori procedono con il massimo della rapidità che le condizioni permettono”. Più Astarien manteneva la calma, più lui la provocava. Aveva imparato da tempo questa lezione.

“Il muro a sud è ancora mezzo crollato”.

“Il muro a sud va distrutto, e ricostruito”, replicò lei. “Ma ci servono i materiali. Le rocce che avevamo utilizzato sono troppo fragili”. Erano sembrate robuste, ma avevano cominciato a incrinarsi e a sbriciolarsi ben prima che l’attacco del Nemico aprisse una breccia nel muro. “Ci vuole tempo per farle arrivare dalle montagne, e non abbiamo abbastanza cavalli”. _Né uomini._

La piega sulla fronte di Curufinwë si accentuò, ma non disse nulla.

L’alleanza con gli elfi del Mithrim - come loro chiamavano quella terra cinta tra le montagne, in una lingua simile alla loro, eppure diversa, come era diverso un ghiacciaio dal mare dell’estate - li aveva aiutati a conoscere quelle terre, ma niente altro. Gli elfi scuri sapevano quali erano gli alberi più resistenti e le rocce più durature, conoscevano le zone migliori per cacciare e quali erano i punti riparati dal vento per costruire, ma vivevano nascosti nel cuore delle foreste, non allevavano né possedevano cavalli, e la loro conoscenza militare si limitava ad armi rudimentali per difendersi dagli attacchi degli Orchi di Moringotto, che pure preferivano rifuggire, piuttosto che affrontare.

Avevano sempre vissuto nella tenebra di Endórë, senza poter godere della luce degli Alberi, e senza essere messi a conoscenza della sapienza dei Valar. Eppure, in quelle terre brulle sotto le stelle, era quella la conoscenza che aveva più valore. Non la stupiva che, dietro il velo della sua arroganza, Turcafinwë non riuscisse a capirlo. Curufinwë invece - incontrò il suo sguardo, e la sua conferma - Curufinwë capiva.

“Trovate un modo”, Turcafinwë replicò, sbrigativo. “Abbiamo incontrato orchi, a sud. E lupi. Moringotto potrà anche fingere una tregua, ma non è la sola minaccia di queste zone. Non è ammissibile che siamo ancora senza metà delle mura”.

“I lavori procedono il più in fretta possibile”.

“Non abbastanza”.

“Morifinwë è sulle mura, ora”, rispose lei. “Se la mia parola non ti sembra abbastanza, ti consiglio di parlarne con lui”.

Turcafinwë la fissò per alcuni istanti. “E così farò”, le rivolse un sorriso di scherno. “Credo che _lui_ saprà trovare una soluzione adeguata”.

La salutò con un cenno della testa, che con Turcafinwë non era mai un sincero segno di rispetto. Diede una carezza sul muso al suo cavallo, prima di prendere la via per uscire dalle stalle.

*****

“È impaziente”, Curufinwë si spostò, lasciando spazio agli stallieri perché sbrigliassero i cavalli. “E non è l’unico. L’intero campo è in panico. Temono un nuovo attacco”.

“E io dovrei costruire un muro di legno e carta, per dare loro l’illusione di essere al sicuro”.

Il suo tono era freddo, distante. Aveva già sentito questi discorsi. Astarien non aveva imparato da Aulë, ma suo fratello, che era stato il suo primo maestro,  le aveva sempre insegnato che erano la calma, la pazienza e la precisione a tenere insieme le pietre, più di qualsiasi altra cosa.

Ma in Aman non era esistita la fretta, l’urgenza, la paura. I palazzi di Tirion nascevano nel tempo, pietra dopo pietra, e le mura erano solo un simbolo di forza, non un’arma di difesa.

In Endórë, però, non erano giunti come un popolo libero, qualsiasi fossero le belle parole con cui raccontavano la loro impresa agli elfi del Mithrim e alla gente di Mantogrigio. Erano esiliati, erano alberi con radici marcescenti, il cui destino era già segnato; tutto quello che avrebbero costruito, sarebbe stato destinato a crollare.

“Serviranno due cerchie di mura”. E nonostante tutto, avrebbero costruito. “Quella interna può essere di sostegno a quella esterna. I camminamenti interni possono essere di protezione per le sentinelle”. Alzò lo sguardo. “Serviranno più pietre. Ma la prima cerchia di mura potrà essere ultimata più in fretta. Gli animi si calmeranno”.

Curufinwë annuì. “È quello che ora dobbiamo ottenere”.

Astarien lo guardò. Tutta la sua giornata si consumava su quelle maledette mura. Ispezioni, calcoli, analisi delle pietre. Sorda a ciò che la circondava.

“Ci sono stati dei disordini”. Lasciarono l’edificio, allontanandosi dalle orecchie indiscrete degli stallieri. I due Elda indugiavano ancora accanto all’ingresso, ma Curufinwë li superò rivolgendogli solo una breve occhiata.  “Un gruppo se n’è andato, diverse ore fa. Tyelco e i suoi esploratori li hanno incontrati sulla strada del ritorno. Avevano con sé dei cavalli. Erano diretti a sud”. Il suo tono freddo non tradiva nessuna emozione, ma Astarien lo conosceva troppo bene per non cogliere i sottintesi delle sue parole.

Rivide gli Elda immobili agli ingressi delle stalle. Seppe che qualcuno era stato punito.

“E dove sono, ora?”, domandò. Immaginava la risposta.

“Sulla strada, esattamente dove li hanno incontrati”. Un rivolo di vento freddo si insinuò tra loro. “Ma senza cavalli, senza viveri e senza armi”.

Astarien strinse le labbra. Si stavano avvicinando alla cinta di mura. Gli echi della voce di Morifinwë riverberavano nelle tenebre.

“Pensavo che in Endórë avremmo trovato la libertà”. _Libertà dalle catene_ , aveva promesso Fëanáro sul colle di Túna.

“Sono stati lasciati liberi di andare”.

“Di morire”.

“Si erano impadroniti di ciò che non apparteneva loro”, rispose lui. “E le porte restano aperte, se volessero tornare”.

Quindi era quella la libertà. Restare o morire. Astarien non avrebbe dovuto esserne sorpresa. Non dopo Losgar, non dopo il rogo delle navi. Il muro a sud era ormai davanti ai loro occhi. Ne avevano demolita un’altra parte, in quelle ultime ore. Un carico di pietre era giunto dalle montagne.

“Cessate le demolizioni”, Curufinwë cominciò, “puntellate il muro e riparate la breccia. Voglio che il campo sia completamente circondato il prima possibile. Non importa che sia solido”.

Ma importava che lo sembrasse. I suoi pensieri e quelli di Curufinwë potevano anche essere diversi come lo erano due fiumi, ma alla fine sfociavano entrambi nello stesso mare. Non c’erano mura abbastanza solide da offrire sicurezza, in quelle terre. Ma un qualsiasi muro poteva offrirne l’illusione. E tanto bastava.

Ma per quanto?

“Per tutto il tempo che servirà”.

Curufinwë rispose ai suoi pensieri, prima di allontanarsi e lasciarla sola sotto le mura. _Per tutto il tempo che ci resterà_. Raggiunse la base delle mura, dove era stato appena scaricato il mucchio di pietre che avrebbe dovuto essere lavorato per costruire il nuovo muro; era tempo di comunicare che i piani erano cambiati.

 


End file.
